Roof racks comprising load carrying bars mounted to the roof of an automobile via load carrier feet are commonly used to provide for an improved load capacity on automobiles. During recent years, a trend has been that the cross section of the load carrying bars has been improved to reduce wind resistance and noise. One type of improved load carrying bars have a wing like cross section having a low wind resistance and low noise level.
To attach load carrying bar accessories, such as roof box, to a load carrying bar having a wing like cross section, the load carrying bar is generally equipped with a channel. The channel extends along the length of the load carrying bar and permits a fastening member to be slid along the channel and into position. The fastening member can be a screw for example. Such channels are however associated with numerous problems such as wind turbulence increasing the wind noise and wind resistance. They can also collect dirt or rubble, which in turn accidentally could damage the lacquer of the automobile.
To solve these problems, load carrying bars have been provided with covers also known as cover infills or sealing strips. One load carrying bar comprising a cover to reduce air turbulence around a channel in the load carrying bar is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,404 B1 in which a sealing strip is disclosed. The sealing strip is provided with cuts in its longitudinal direction enabling a user to remove a central part of the sealing strip in or to allow fastening means to be fixed in the channel. The solution is however not very sophisticated as it requires the user to measure and to remove parts of the sealing strip in order to allow the fastening means to fit in the channel. Another cover infill is disclosed in the International application No. WO 2009/038479 A1. The cover infill disclosed in this document is adapted to be deformed in a strict vertical direction to permit access to the channel of the load carrying bar. There is a risk that the cover infill may be pinched between the fastening means and the floor of the channel. This can damage the cover infill when the fastening means is displaced along the length of the load carrying bar in the channel as the fastening means may rest on the cover infill instead of resting on the load carrying bar itself before being readily attached to the load carrying bar.
It would have been advantageous to provide a cover which requires no or very little manipulation from the user in order to fit the fastening means and which properly seal or cover the channel of the load carrying bar.